Vessels
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: It's crunch time and Dean is ready to do anything to help him, even if it hurts.Cursed Sam.


**I couldn't get it out of my head. I was drunk- and...it popped up and I told quite a few people of my idea and they answered. "Are you into all that handcuff stuff?"**

**Hahaha! Aw...friends.**

**Summary: It's crunch time and Dean is ready to do anything to help him, even if it hurts. **

**Warning: I'm a tit, and I like to swear :)**

**Disclaimer- Oh my...do I own utterly nothing- bought a skirt today, ended up taking it back because oh I'm a skint student...and how fun is that? It's a ballache I tell you.**

**The song is Him-Lily Allen- cos I reckon it fits in quite well :)**

Would you please take me away  
from this place  
I cannot bear to see  
the look upon your faces  
And if there  
is some kind of god  
do you think he's pleased  
When he looks down on us  
I wonder what he sees  
Do you think  
he'd think the things we do  
are a waste of time  
Maybe he'd think  
we are getting on just fine  
Do you think he's skint  
or financially secure  
And come election time  
I wonder who he'd vote for

Ever since he can remember people  
have died in his good name  
Long before that September  
Long before hijacking planes  
He's lost the will he can't decide  
He doesn't know who's right or wrong  
But there's one thing that he's sure  
of this has been going on too long

Do you think he'd drive  
in his car without insurance  
Now is he interesting  
or do you think he'd bore us  
Do you think  
his favourite type of human  
is caucasian  
Do you reckon  
he's ever been done  
for tax evasion  
Do you think he's any good  
at remembering people's names  
Do you think he's ever taken  
smack or cocaine  
I don't imagine  
he's ever been suicidal  
His favourite band  
is Creedence Clearwater Revival

Ever since he can remember people  
have died in his good name  
Long before that September  
Long before hijacking planes  
He's lost the will he can't decide  
He doesn't know who's right or wrong  
But there's one thing that he's sure  
of this has been going on too long

Ever since he can remember people  
have died in his good name  
Long before that September  
Long before hijacking planes  
He's lost the will he can't decide  
He doesn't know who's right or wrong  
But there's one thing that he's sure  
of this has been going on too long

"Sam, don't even move..."

Sam grunted as he struggled, his long body pinned to the bed. His eyes were darting to Dean and to the shadow in the corner who he could just about make out.

"Dean...please...let me go, let me go...just let me out-"

Sam jerked his body but he wouldn't move, the force holding him down was too strong.

"Sam" Dean soothed. "Hold on, you'll feel better soon"

Sam clenched his eyes, a cry caught on his lips.

"Sam, just breathe through it...you're not yourself right now"

Sam frowned, his mouth open in confusion. "Wh...what...Dean help me"

Dean shut his eyes and looked away from Sam, it was hurting him to see his brother like this.

"Cas, can't you do anything?" Dean asked.

Sam cried out on the bed, tears breaking paths down his cheeks.

"I cannot Dean. This curse will not last for much longer and then I can release Sam"

Dean shook his head, his lips thin. "How did she even get to him?"

"Demons I do know Dean, but unfortunatley they aqquired the spells of a witche's old magic, we cannot allow Sam to leave my hold until it has passed, or Lucifer will be able to claim his vessel"

Sam grunted suddenly and his head shot to the side.

"Sam?"

The eldest Winchester hurried over to his brother.

"Nuughhhhhh!"

"Sam!"

Under his hands, Sam's heartbeat grew faster and his breathing became shallow.

"Dean!...please...let me go...let me say yes! It's the only way to make it stop!"

Sam choked off a scream, his eyes snapping open. "YES!...yes! Take me, Lucifer! Do you hear me!"

Dean practically flew to cover Sam's mouth, pressing as hard as he dared he could feel Sam's voice shake his hands and pushed, he could still hear Sam's muffled screams, hoping nothing else or no one else could.

"Sam, shut. UP!"

Sam contiued to scream under Dean's hand.

He was getting beyong worried, if the Devil even heard a single letter of that- he'd come down wit fire on his tail, literally, hellfire.

"Sam!...hey, hey! Stop it! Calm down!"

Sam was writhing and bucking, they knew he was having hallucinations and experiencing a lot of pain but Sam was just screaming to be released from the curse, and if Lucifer heard, Dean's heart raced with the thought.

"Sam, stop it! Sam!, just shut up!" Dean swung his fist and connected heavily with Sam's temple, he heard his brother cry out, a muffled grunt and he fell limp.

Dean was heaving breaths, his eyes wide and his mouth before he swallowed and muttered an apology, removing his hands from over Sam's mouth, grimacing when he saw the red marks his fingers had left. "M'sorry" Dean whispered and ran a hand through his hair.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Sam actually woke up, stirring lightly and groaning when the thump-thump at his temple joined the beat to his heart and a great pain spread from his chest, down to his arms and legs and then zoomed right up and stayed in his head.

"Oww" Sam breathed.

"Sammy?" Was that Dean's voice?

"Dean?" Sam groaned, pushed himself to sit up and that movement alone drained him. "What happened?" Sam looked up with wide vulnerable eyes.

"Dude- you full on got hexed by one of Hell's Deadliest, how you feeling?"

Sam swallowed, shut his eyes tightly. "I can't remember...ouch"

Sam reached up to his face and probed his swollen cheek, the bruising had already started to show. "What hit me?" Sam rasped.

"Uh...actually, that was me. You uh...well, a freakin witch since the age of the dinasours put her mojo on you and...well, you were kinda screaming the big 'yes' to the big boss down under"

Sam's eyes widened. "Wh-what?...oh god...how could- I don't even remember..."

"I knocked you out- Cas and me stayed until it wore off- magic that powerful took a lot of power to control- we stood it out"

Sam swallowed. "I'm sorry"

"It wasn't you- something was using you Sam, you weren't thinking straight"

"I still, I...can't remember it"

"I was kinda' hoping for that" Dean gave a sad smile.

Sam shouldn't have to remember any of that.

But Dean always would and he'd dream of it for weeks to come.

**The end.**

**:) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
